New Years Day
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Lance can't get Lyra out of his thoughts, and she can't understand why he's been avoiding her. When they get some together, all the truths come out. Lance/Lyra. Rated T for mild sexual references.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

New Years Day

**Summary**

Lance can't get Lyra out of his thoughts, and she can't understand why he's been avoiding her. When they get some together, all the truths come out.

**Note**

This is just a mushy one shot I wrote for the prompt 'New Years Day' challenge on the 'All Writers Welcome' Facebook group.

.

He tossed. He turned. He tossed some more, and turned some more, but no matter what he did he could not find a comfortable enough position to sleep in. It was one am Wednesday morning. One am Wednesday morning of the new year to be precise, and he was _still_ trying to fall asleep. He had overslept the past two nights; on Monday it was Karen's twenty-third birthday, and yesterday it was Koga's twenty-fifth. Was his body forcing him to re-adjust to his normal sleeping hours by keeping him awake? All he wanted was to sleep so he wouldn't have to think about _her._

No matter how hard he tried to change his train of thoughts, they always somehow came back to Lyra. She had come from some little town of no importance, and yet, she had fought her way to the top to claim the throne from him. In the process she had defeated Team Rocket and stopped their operations once and for all. She had also saved the Slowpoke, calmed the Red Gyarados and turned a bitter rival into her closest friend. Lyra was all he could think about.

He closed his eyes, then opened them shortly afterwards, staring up at the ceiling. Today marked the official beginning of Lyra's reign as champion. How long was she going to hold on for? Two years as well? Maybe more? Maybe she'd only last a week. It was hard to tell. But right now he didn't care. Sleep was his goal. He closed his eyes again, and tried the old counting sheep trick. One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. Four sheep. Five sheep. Six sheep. Seven sheep. Eight sheep. Nine sheep. Ten sheep. He got to be twenty sheep when the sheep were suddenly replaced with multiple Lyra's. He opened his eyes again, annoyed. Sleep didn't seem like it was going to happen.

Counting sheep didn't work. That required too much concentration. He tried to recall other methods of falling asleep and remembered Koga mentioning something about storytelling. He conjured an image in his head; a peaceful forest with a lake. There were a few ducks swimming, and he was feeding them bread crumbs until there were no more left. The ducks soon left and he was alone again. Peace. But he felt empty, like he was missing something. Companionship. A need to be with someone. His attempts at creating a visual movie in his head came to an end; it required too much thought, just like counting sheep did and the visuals always somehow morphed into Lyra. Why try to fight it, a voice in the back taunted. It's not a sin to imagine.

Self-pleasuring methods wasn't something he often engaged in; it wasn't as if he needed to jack off every night or anything like some guys did. But it was one of the many ways to get some sleep. Maybe it would help relieve him of stress. Stress he caused himself because of Lyra. Damn girl. The one girl he wanted but couldn't have. It wasn't like he was in love with her or anything. At least he didn't think he was. He just wanted her because… because? His mind drew a blank.

He had been with quite a number of beautiful girls before, but they had meant anything to him. He didn't feel emotionally attached to them, nor did he care what happened to them afterwards. It was just about himself in those situations. But Lyra was different. She didn't want him. She was happy to spend her time with that long haired bastard, Silver. "Fuck," he muttered. "Get out of my head…" It had to be stress. He was no longer the Champion anymore and therefore had to think of other career alternatives now and nothing else appealed to him. The media were after him wanting to interview him about that battle, while others promised to pay him big amounts of money if he sold his story about his reign as a Champion. And it was all because of Lyra.

He found himself wondering what it would be like to feel her lips against his. To feel her body against his. To hear her scream his name during a passionate affair… He shut his eyes, licked his lips and shifted himself up higher on his bed. He rested his hands on his lower stomach and sighed. "I don't like Lyra," he said to himself aloud in a whisper. So why did he often think of her then?

That was easy enough to answer. Lyra treated her Pokemon with love. She never boasted about her skills. She did her best to help other trainers to improve. And she still visited the towns around the area to hang out with rookie trainers. She was a humble and modest champion, and admired by all. Visuals started playing in his mind and Lyra was the main attraction. She wasn't avoiding him; in fact, she welcomed him with open arms, guiding him into her room, a teasing grin on her face.

Bodies pressed close. Hands roaming, exploring. Voices whispering, teasing. His right hand slid down his stomach further, until it reached the waistband of his pants. He slipped it underneath, sighing softly. The visuals became stronger. Soft moans in the dark, craving more, needing more. Yearning… throbbing… thrusting… begging…

His lips parted and he heard a soft moan escape him. "Fuck," he cursed, glancing down, and finding his hand in his pants, stroking himself. "God fucking dammit." He did _not _like Lyra. She was so righteous. So sure of herself, but not in an arrogant way. And she was friends with that thief, Silver. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking of her. From the very moment he laid eyes on her, he was attracted to her. That same attraction made him want to help her fight Team Rocket. The very same attraction that made him want to battle at her side against his own cousin and Silver. He liked being around her.

Now he visualized Lyra on her back, pinned underneath him, moaning his name. Squeezing his eyes shut, he stroked himself harder as the images continued to grow stronger. "…Shit," he hissed, shuddering, as a warm wave of pleasure washed over him.

.

His alarm rang. He cursed. Damn alarm clock. He knew adding new batteries to it was a bad thing to do, but he was a creature of habit. Glancing at the time, he was relieved to know he had managed to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning. It was time to officially get out of bed now and wish Lyra the best of luck for the year ahead. Being the Champion was hard. But what was this? Why were his sheets wet? It wasn't as if he had showered fully clothed or anything. And it wasn't hot nor humid. So why the wetness?

Lyra flashed through his mind. That was all he needed to know. "Fucking hell," he grumbled, noticing a pile of used tissues on the floor. "Damn it." Maybe I ought to take sleeping pills to put me to sleep, he thought bitterly.

"Lance? Are you alright?" Koga's voice. Yes, Lance still lived within the walls of the League. He had a week to get himself sorted then he had to leave. Lyra would be moving in here at the end of the week.

He started cleaning up his mess, and responded with, "Perfectly fine."

"Anyway, Karen's making breakfast for Lyra. You need to get your ass down as soon as possible so the official hand over can commence. See you soon!" He heard Koga retreat. "Oh, by the way, Happy New Year! I hope all goes well for you, Lance. It's been good having you around." Now he left. Lance raked a hand through his hair, gave his room one last glance then headed out to join the others.

.

Lyra's cheeks were sore from all the smiling she was doing. The official handover ceremony had her grinning nervously like she was some schoolgirl with a crazy crush. Well, it was partially true. She wasn't a school girl, but she did have a crush on a certain former champion. Yet, he didn't seem to notice to her, and when he did, he did his best to avoid her. Was he secretly mad she had taken the title off him?

She wanted to say something. The cold shoulder act was driving her mad. And to think he had been so nice to her at one stage. Now he looked like he wanted to flee. "Just say something, Lance," she said, almost in a whine. They were alone now in the Champion's throne room. This was now her second home.

"I wish you all the best of luck, Lyra."

She sighed. "You have already said that. Twice, I believe." She looked at him, giving him a hard stare. He was doing his best to avoid looking directly at her. "It's the New Year! You could at least stop acting like a grouch," she pointed out.

"I am not being a grouch."

"You are!" She pointed a finger at him, and gave Lance an accusing glare. "Ever since I defeated you, you've been doing your best to avoid me. I had hoped we could be friends, not enemies."

"We're not enemies, Lyra…" Lance started. "It's just…you have no need of me anymore," he added, looking somewhat sad. There was a brief pause until he spoke again. "Actually, you never needed me. It was me who needed you."

Lyra's expression softened. "You're wrong."

"You've got Silver."

Was that a hint of jealousy she heard in his tone? She almost grinned. She had always assumed the bitter hate between the two had something to do with the way Silver once treated his Pokemon, but perhaps there was something more to it after all. Was it possible the dragon master thought of her as something more than a friend? "Silver's my friend. There's nothing between us. You don't have to be jealous." She couldn't help herself. She smiled.

"I'm _not _jealous," he huffed, quickly defending himself. "Just… concerned, that's all."

Perhaps she was being too hard on him. The poor guy looked absolutely flustered which really wasn't a word she'd associate him with. This was another side to the usually calm and collected Lance. "Concerned? Aw, that's sweet," she teased.

He was not amused. "This isn't funny."

Just as Lyra was about to say more, Karen burst into the room, beaming a big wide grin. Her eyes moved from Lance, to Lyra then back to Lance again. "Oh come on, what are you waiting for? Just kiss her already! All this waiting around is ridiculous! It's the start of a new year so you may as well start things off with a bang."

Lyra had never seen Lance turn such a shade of red. Now his face matched his hair. What a sight. "Karen…" he spoke, through clenched teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be downstairs. Catch you later." Before she left, she winked in Lyra's direction then skipped downstairs.

There was an awkward moment of silence between herself and Lance. She struggled to think of something to say but her mind came up with nothing. Nothing intelligent anyway. She gave him a toothy grin. "You could stay here you know… You could show me how to be a good Champion the region can be proud of," she said finally, a little unsure of herself.

"Stay here? At the league?"

"Here. With me…" she paused briefly then added, "And the other elite four, of course." Her cheeks burned red. Now she was blushing! Well, this was certainly embarrassing, she thought, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. Damn hormones, she added as a bitter after thought.

He smirked. Whether he was smirking at her physical reaction, or the words that had left her mouth, she didn't know. What she did know was that he didn't seem so flustered anymore. He was back to being his usual self. Well, mostly. "Happy New Years, Lyra," he said, smiling. Before she could say the same thing, he pulled her into his arms and took her mouth with his own. She tasted like ambrosia and he drank of her until she pulled away, her eyes shining brightly.

"Happy New Years to you too, Lance," she replied.

Being a Champion wasn't going to be so bad after all, she thought smugly.

.

Well, that certainly took on a different path that I had originally intended… Anyway, Happy New Years everyone! May 2014 bring you great success in all areas of your life! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
